


Think of Me as I think of You

by bynightafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl





	Think of Me as I think of You

Sweat streamed down Natasha’s face, burning and blurring her eyesight, but she didn’t need to see at the moment. She didn’t need to hear, touch, taste, or _feel_. 

Only Tony was brave or stupid enough to interrupt her when she got like this, but only Tony would use his billion dollar Iron Man suit to fly to upstate New York. 

“Romanoff. I think it’s dead. I think you killed it 45 minutes ago. Although I could be wrong about those projections.” 

“What do you want, Tony?” Natasha refused to slow down, her pulsed drummed behind her ear, humming inside her skull, numbing her senses. 

“I have a gift for you.” 

“I hope its not underwear again. Pepper and I burned the other pair together.”

“Not the La Perla! Luckily, this gift isn’t really from me. I’m just here to deliver it.” 

That made her stop.

She took a moment to drop all emotion from her face and her eyes, she didn’t realize how much her eyes gave her way until he left, before turning around to meet Tony’s gaze. 

“Who is it from?” She could still hear the tension in her voice, but she could never quite get rid of that. 

“You know… It came a while back, but I was instructed to bring it today. Mission: Accomplished.” 

Natasha just stared at the small package Tony offered her. It was wrapped in brown paper, slightly dinged up, but wrapped with as much care as shipping tape allowed you. 

“Take it. He really wanted you to have this.” 

As soon as the package exchanged hands, Tony stepped back into the suit, still talking while the suit embraced him. “Well, I’m off. I have big big plans tonight and none of them are here.” The absurdity of this moment breezed over Natasha, her mind still wrapped up in the small item in her possession. 

As his face mask closed with a resounding _CLINK_ , his voice projected out, “Happy Valentines Day, Romanoff.” 

* * *

She didn’t allow herself the decency to wait. Alone for once, she let herself want, knowing it was weak. But here in this moment, she didn’t care. 

The paper fell away without much of a fight, as if knowing it had served its purpose and Natasha picked up the simple black pouch located inside. 

A tiny necklace was inside with a small delicate green gem. A smile curved across her lips as she stared at this….mea culpa, tickled by Bruce’s sense of humor. 

A small crumpled bit of paper came next and Natasha lingered over the necklace a while more before reading it. 

> _I saw this and thought of you. I wanted you to have it so you would think of me._
> 
> _Happy Valentines Day_
> 
> _\- Bruce_


End file.
